far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Keftig Evrant
Keftig Evrant works as an Advanced Communication Expert in the Lower Eschelon of The Trilliant Ring. He takes better care of his equipment than himself. Title & Responsibilities Advanced Communications Expert'', Communications Technology - Engineering'' While Keftig Evrant isn't overseeing the Communications Technology processes he fiddles with some upgrades he wants to make to the current designs. He has turned out a few upgrades to the software processing speeds on some communications but hopes to create something that communicates at Faster Than Light (FTL) speeds. Recently Evrant has started to look into quantum entanglement as a means of FTL communication with "spooky action at a distance". He has started to sequester himself for half of the day to work on this. He has made no major breakthrough as of yet. A project he has been working on for a while is a Deepspace Dead Drop Drone that he has codenamed Elfleda. The default Virtual Intelligence (VI) in the drone he is working with seems to resist the erasure protocol. The protocol is supposed to trigger if a verbal passcode is not given within two hours after retrieval. Traits and Appearance He seems to take as few steps as he can to take care of his appearance, focusing more on his work than himself. However, he does keep up a level of appearance that is acceptable in The Trilliant Ring. Evrant is a man who started taking Life Extension Therapy (LET) drugs in his mid-twenties and is able to afford this because of a fund that he set up before he joined The Trilliant Ring. He is making more in interest than the treatment costs and could probably live without needing to work another day in his life. However, he loves his work so much that this is probably never going to happen. While Evrant has never modified his own body he has thought of it before and sees the beauty of the art of body modifications in others. He has contemplated getting wings before but realized that they would make it more difficult to work. Biography Of noble blood Keftig Evrant is the fourth son and seventh child of a lesser family in House Triangulum he decided to join The Trilliant Ring in his early twenties. Keftig Evrant was born on Habitat One officially, but he was really born on a shuttle that was ill-equipped for birthing. His parents had gotten restless during the long drive returning from their pilgrimage to Andophael. This also happened with his younger sister, Allia, who was born on the way back from a visit to Imperial Prime. When Evrant was in his early twenties he started to turn all of his technical expertise towards communications technology software and ended up getting the attention of a Trillium Ring recruiter. When he was offered a job he accepted and immediately left to take the job. Most of his immediate family are either dead or dying from old age now. He barely knows his nieces and nephews but keeps tabs on them to make sure that they aren't getting into any major trouble, though they wouldn't know who he was if they met. Hobbies and Interests When Keftig Evrant isn't focused on the design and function of communication units he may be found drawing art or playing immersive simulation video games. When he does go out he usually goes to a restaurant with the few, close friends he has. He also occasionally throws parties.Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Trilliant Ring Members